Yu-Gi-OH - Cassy x Atem, Yugi x Yami
by brittany.olea.1
Summary: when new girl Cassy Lee sings everyone around seems to get really happy, but when she meets Atem, Yami, Yugi, and Jaden, plus all of their friends. Cassy's voice seems to get sallowed up, now Jaden, Yami, Atem, and Yugi must help her get her beautiful voice back with out falling in love with her, can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

_DH- hey there dueling fans! I hope your ready for a Yu-Gi-OH musical! I started this because my Aibou said he would like it_

_Shade- HEY! did not you just wanted to write one! _

_DH- what ever do you mean?_

_Shade- Im calling you out, right here right now_

_DH- ah! Im sooo scared!_

_Yami- oh please, you freaked out when a spider landed on the ground_

_DH- shut up Yami!_

_Yugi- his just telling the truth DH, by the way why do we have to call you that?_

_DH- I really dont know, funny...My name's Brittany but I like DH better_

_Yami-Yugi-Shade-(faceplam*)_

_DH- what?_

_Yami- nothing just nothing...*anime sweat drop*_

_DH- ...?_

_Yugi-Shade- (covering their laugher) _

_DH- ?_

* * *

Cassy Lee yawned as she awoke that morning, she got out of her bed (which had a lot of black, violet, and red covers on), Cassy turned on her shower to full blast. Granted she had no problem with the hot, hot water. Cassy undressed and stepped in. Now you know when Cassy's in the shower when she starts to sing which she was doing now.

_With blood shot eyes, I watch you sleeping_  
_The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading_  
_Would she hear me, if I call her name?_  
_Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?_

_There's always something different going wrong_  
_The path I walk is in the wrong direction_  
_There's always someone fucking hanging on_  
_Can anybody help me make things better?_

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_  
_Her conscious calls, too guilty to come home_  
_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_  
_Her conscious calls, too guilty to come home_

_The moments died, I hear no screaming_  
_The visions left inside me are slowly fading_  
_Would she hear me, if I call her name?_  
_Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?_

_There's always something different going wrong_  
_The path I walk is in the wrong direction_  
_There's always someone fucking hanging on_  
_Can anybody help me make it better?_

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_  
_Her conscious calls, too guilty to come home_  
_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_  
_Her conscious calls, too guilty to come home_

_Would she hear me, if I call her name?_  
_Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?_

_There's always something different going on_  
_The path I walk is in the wrong direction_  
_There's always someone fucking hanging on_  
_Can anybody help me makes things better?_

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_  
_Her conscious calls, too guilty to come home_  
_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_  
_Her conscious calls, too guilty_

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_  
_Her conscious calls, too guilty to come home_  
_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_  
_Her conscious calls, too guilty to come home_

_Your tears don't fall..._

She sang out, taking time to wash her hair and body. Cassy moved a lot so much she couldnt stay a whole school year, but todayshe was going to Domino High, after researching every thing about the school, she had learned that three very famous duelist went there, Yami Senne, Atemu Senne, and Yugi Mutou, both were friends and even lived in the same house! everyone who posted comments on the website had said that duel mosters -a famous card game- at the school was why so many students went there, adding the fact that when Cassy talked with the principle, he had stated that was one spot left , and Cassy gratefully took it. Cassy quickly dressed in a long black sleeved shirt and threw on a white button up shirt over it, then nice leather black pants with a beautiful belt/deck holder, then threw on her blazer. Cassy tossed her MP3 in her blazer pocket and placed the ear buds in her ears, looking over once in the mirror she walked down the stairs and out the front door.

Cassy turned on her music and played her playlist, -which held all her good songs, mostly the ones she sang more- todays song was anthem by good charlotte, as Cassy sang out the song she walked to Domino High, just rocking out

_It's a new day, but it all feels old_  
_It's a good life, that's what I'm told_  
_But everything, it all just feels the same_

_At my high school, it felt more to me_  
_Like a jail cell, a penitentiary_  
_My time spent there only made me see_

_That I don't ever wanna be like you_  
_I don't wanna do the things you do_  
_I'm never gonna hear the words you say_  
_And I don't ever wanna_

_I don't ever wanna be you_  
_Don't wanna be just like you_  
_What I'm sayin' is, this is the anthem_  
_Throw all your hands up_  
_You, don't wanna be you_

_Go to college, a university_  
_Get a real job, that's what they said to me_  
_But I could never live the way they want_

_I'm gonna get by and just do my time_  
_Out of step, while they all get in line_  
_I'm just a minor threat, so pay no mind_

_Do you really wanna be like them_  
_Do you really wanna be another trend_  
_Do you wanna be part of their drill_  
_'Cause I don't ever wanna_

_I don't ever wanna be you_  
_Don't wanna be just like you_  
_What I'm sayin' is, this is the anthem_  
_Throw all your hands up_  
_You, don't wanna be you_

_Shake it once, that's fine_  
_Shake it twice, that's okay_  
_Shake it three times, you're playing with yourself again_

_You, don't wanna be just like you_  
_What I'm sayin' is, this is the anthem_  
_Throw all your hands up_  
_Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me_

_You, don't wanna be just like you (be just like you)_  
_This is the anthem throw all your hands up_  
_Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me_

_Another loser anthem (whoa)_  
_Another loser anthem (whoa)_  
_Another loser anthem (whoa)_  
_Another loser anthem _


	2. Chapter 2

DH-_ hi! hoped you liked the begining, my Aibou was a little sleepy and I couldnt type right.._

_Shade- sure...what ever you said..._

_Yami- Shade thats not really nice she did stay up almost until 4 in the morning just writting_

_Shade- well when you put it that way_

_DH+Yugi+Yami- *anime sweat drop*_

_Shade- what?_

_All but Shade- Nothing!_

* * *

Cassy entered the empty or almost empty high school, she had seen a few students or teachers? walking quickly to the main office, she almost ran into someone who was humming to their own tune, "hmm?" they said in question, and looked at her, Cassy stared back at the person. He had shaggy brown hair with light brown on top, looking almost a caramel color. He was wearing a nice red jacket and blue jeans, with a black shirt underneath , "umm hi?" she said and waved, "hi looks like your new here, Im Jaden Yuki and you are?" he asked "Im Cassy Lee and yeah Im new" She said pointing at the main office "is this the main office?" Cassy asked and Jaden nodded, "yep! and if you would like I'll ask if I can show you around today" Cassy sighed in relief "thanks" she said and they both entered the office doors, as Jaden asked the principle if he could show Cassy around. Cassy herself watched as more students came into the school, a lot of gossip had been passed around and some students waved at her, Cassy blushed knowing that the gossip was about her. "okay were all set so now you have all of my classes and study halls for the trimester" Jaden said and Cassy turned down her MP3 volume and shut it off, "well whats the first class?" she asked "Math, with Miss Sara. Oh! I should warn you, in the class three very famous and hot headed duelist are in there, well one is hot headed and the other is just too sweet and the other is nice and mean which makes them all hot headed" Jaden and Cassy walked to the 2nd floor were the classroom laid, Cassy opened the door and they both walked in, the room was empty but three seats and the teachers desk was full, Cassy turned to look at the three full desk, and three faces turned back, two looked almost the same and one similar but different. Yami Senne, Atem Senne, Yugi Mutou...Cassy almost had a heart attack. But the teacher called her over. "Hello Miss Cassy, you will be sitting next too Yugi Mutou, I hope he'll make you feel welcome here." She said as Jaden walked to his seat, I slipped my backpack off a little and took my place next to Yugi, "Hi!" he said cheerfully, Cassy smiled "hi im Cassy" she said and watched as more students entered the room, "Cassy, right?" someone behind her asked, she turned, and saw Atem, "yeah, and must be Atem one of the three famous duelist, am I right?" she teased and Atem blushed slightly, "umm yeah, I guess you know me already" he turned red and rubbed the back of his head, then Miss Sara clapped her hands to the class, "Hello and Good morning everyone!" and the class echoed back their greetings, "today we have a new student, Cassy mind standing up for a minute and tell the class who you are and whats your favorite thing to do?" Miss Sara just put Cassy in a tough spot, see now Cassy isn't that out spoken she doesnt like speaking in front of people or a class that is, "Miss Sara can I tell you something?" Cassy waved her over to her, as Miss Sara walked over, everyone could see Cassy's almost pale cheeks flush bight red, "whats wrong?" Miss Sara whispered and Cassy told her what was happening, "I see" Miss Sara said and told the class, "Sorry guys Cassy is a bit shy, so she told me what to say." she winked in Cassy's direction, Cassy sighed and gulped, "Cassy's full name is Cassy Lee, she spends all of her free time reading and studying, she enjoys music so much that her grandma and grandpa helped her build a wall just for music in her room, the collection contains over 50,000 cds and she's a duelist." Cassy's head popped up as people began to clap, red covered her face as Yugi, Yami, and Atem stared at her with shock, as Cassy glanced in Jaden's area and he gave her a thumbs up, Cassy glared, then started counting down the time until lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

_DH- *sigh*_

_Shade- whats wrong Aibou?_

_DH- *stares at Yugi , Yami, and Atem* *then sighs again*_

_Yugi+Yami+Atem-?..._

_Shade- *taps DH lightly* Aibou? will you tell me whats wrong?_

_DH- Its just that I want Cassy to fall in love with Atem and Atem falls in love with her but I dont know how to do that without Jaden, Yugi, and Yami being jelly about it!_

_Cassy- *walks in* I heard my name whats up?_

_Yami- which one of us would you want to be with?_

_Cassy- *shrugs shoulders* Yugi of course_

_Yugi- 0_o _

_Atem- 0_o_

_Yami- -_-_

_Cassy- Im joking!_

_All three sigh as Shade and DH cover each others mouths to keep from laughing_

_Yugi- but really who?_

_Cassy- no one really, maybe Atem as the best choice *smiles and winks at Atem*_

_Atem- */*_

_DH- well thats done with!_

_Shade- we do not own Yu-Gi-OH!_

* * *

As lunch came around the corner Cassy walked beside Jaden, talking about Duel Mosters, when Yugi came up and tugged on her arm, "Cassy come here a sec will you?" she nodded and waved Jaden good bye as Yugi dragged her into the hall way. "my big brother likes you!" he blurted out then quickly covering hs mouth, Cassy looked at him confused, "which one?" she asked "Atem." he answered and looked away, "I noticed in 3rd hour, you know art, yeah he was just staring at you te whole time and every time you looked our way he would turn around with blush on his face." Yugi said and Cassy tipped her head, "but he has a girlfriend doesnt he? Her name's Tea and Yami is dating another named Anzu." Cassy looked at Yugi and Yugi shook his head, "No Atem isn't dating her anymore, and Yami is dating me by the way, Atem really likes you! watch when we go back in come sit with us and Jaden" Yugi then dragged her back in the lunch room and to were Jaden and the other two sat, Yugi sat next to Yami who which leaned closer to the small boy, Atem grew red as Cassy sat across from him, she looked at Yugi who mouthed, 'told you so didnt I?' Cassy blinked and Jaden tapped her shoulder, "so any way on the subject before" he said and both started where they left off, during this time Atem seemed to glance up every few minutes and listen to Cassy's answers on dueling. Yugi and Yami watched their soul brother thinking that it was cute that he had a crush on the new girl. then they all heard a shriek "Atem!" one called out "Yami!" said another then two girls hugged the necks around the boys, Yugi seemed pissed and started to act until Yami stopped him and tried his best to pull off the girl hugging his neck "aren't you boys happy to see us?" the one around Atem's neck asked and Cassy felt a stab of pain in her stomach, had really she really start liking Atem? Cassy sallowed hard against the lump in her throat, "not really since your hugging my boyfriend!" Yugi hissed out spatting each word. Yami finally pushed the girl off of him and hugged Yugi tightly, "sorry Tea and Anzu but Im taken." he said and Tea glared, and left. the other stayed still hugging Atem, "but my Atem isn't" Anzu said and Atem looked at Cassy who felt another stab of pain. /I want rip her throat out and choke her with her own entrails!/ then Cassy made a small gasp and got up, "sorry I'll see you guys later!" she called and ran from the room, she couldn't stop the tears from running down her cheeks. /why the hell would I think like that?! I couldn't like Atem that much! yes you could.../ she cried and blushed red, /I like... no I love Atem, but I cant do anything about it!/ Cassy gasped for air trying to get in her lungs, she made her way outside and watched everyone play and laugh. Cassy spotted a tree and climbed on to the lowest branch, looking at the scene below, "hey" someone called out to her and Cassy looked down, Atem stood there his arms crossed against his chest, "hi" she said and looked around, "were's your girlfriend?" Cassy asked and felt a stab of pain again but in the heart, she saw Atem wince, "first off Anzu isn't my girlfriends any more." he said and Cassy slid down from the tree. "really? then why does she still act like you guys are?" she asked and Atem rubbed his eyes, and sighed. "how am I to know? I kinda like someone else." Cassy stuck in a breath and held it. "who?" she asked and Atem face went white as a piece of paper, "I-I..Umm I like-" he was cut off by the bell, and Cassy waved good bye "see you later Atem and maybe you can tell me later!" and she smiled as Atem waved with a grin on his face. Cassy sighed at that grin/smile Atem wore. little did they know a person was watching them.../now I have something to use against Atem!/ Anzu thought with a evil grin and stalked away to her next class

* * *

A few days later, Atem and Cassy became close friends granted Cassy tried to find out who Atem liked but he wouldnt tell her a thing, just, 'I'll tell you soon Aibou' or, 'trust me you dont want to know Aibou'  
but Cassy couldnt stand it any more. As she woke for the morning she quickly took a shower singing

_Could you check my pulse for me_  
_To see if I'm alive_  
_Cause every time that I am near you_  
_Is the only time I feel alright_  
_If there were any way_  
_I could think to turn back time_  
_I'd stay here with you_  
_Sometimes I sit and wonder_  
_Sometimes I feel like letting go_  
_All I know is no one should have to be alone_

_I don't want to be alone_  
_I don't want to die alone_  
_I could fall apart here and now_  
_I don't want to die alone_

_I want to be with you, you, you_  
_I only want to be with you, you, you_

_Tell me what's the point of life_  
_Is it material?_  
_Had everything I could ever want and probably more_  
_When I lay in bed at night_  
_All I do is think of you_  
_So when all this is gone what do I have to come home to?_  
_This life goes by so fast_  
_Pretty soon I'll grow old_  
_What would I have but some stories now that I have told_  
_No one to share them with_  
_And when it's all done_  
_What am I left with?_  
_Tell me what's left_

_I don't want to be alone_  
_I don't want to die alone_  
_I could fall apart here and now_  
_I don't want to die alone_

_Leave me?_  
_How the fuck you gonna leave me?_  
_When I'm the one that's on TV_  
_With these girls screaming_  
_Outside with my CD_  
_And I'm begging?_  
_Naw baby, you're the one that can't keep me_  
_Leave me?_  
_Girl how the fuck you gonna leave me?_  
_You know I love you, when we fight and we argue_  
_I kiss and I hug you_  
_You push me back, you say that I'm trouble_  
_But every Bonnie got a Clyde with her_  
_Every woman needs somebody that's gonna ride with her_  
_And I can't go on staying alive if I'm alone_  
_Pick up the phone and say hello_  
_I'd rather die with her_  
_Now my night's so cold_  
_When your heart is frozen_  
_Mine's exposed you know this_  
_Try to blame the fame for the way I've changed_  
_And you know those claims are bogus_  
_Baby it's not me, it's us_  
_Maybe now all we need is trust_  
_Maybe this Hennessy will solve our problems_  
_Baby pick it up_

_I don't want to be alone_  
_I don't want to die alone_  
_I could fall apart here and now_  
_I don't want to die alone_  
_[x2]_

_Could you check my pulse for me_  
_To see if I'm alive_

only to be greeted by another singing

_Show me how to lie_  
_You're getting better all the time_  
_And turning all against the one_  
_Is an art that's hard to teach_  
_Another clever word_  
_Sets off an unsuspecting herd_  
_And as you step back into line_  
_A mob jumps to their feet_

_Now dance, fucker, dance_  
_Man, he never had a chance_  
_And no one even knew_  
_It was really only you_

_And now you steal away_  
_Take him out today_  
_Nice work you did_  
_You're gonna go far, kid_

_With a thousand lies_  
_And a good disguise_  
_Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_When you walk away_  
_Nothing more to say_  
_See the lightning in your eyes_  
_See 'em running for their lives_

_Slowly out of line_  
_And drifting closer in your sights_  
_So play it out I'm wide awake_  
_It's a scene about me_  
_There's something in your way_  
_And now someone is gonna pay_  
_And if you can't get what you want_  
_Well it's all because of me_

_Now dance, fucker, dance_  
_Man, I never had a chance_  
_And no one even knew_  
_It was really only you_

_And now you'll lead the way_  
_Show the light of day_  
_Nice work you did_  
_You're gonna go far, kid_  
_Trust, deceived!_

_With a thousand lies_  
_And a good disguise_  
_Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_When you walk away_  
_Nothing more to say_  
_See the lightning in your eyes_  
_See 'em running for their lives_

_Now dance, fucker, dance_  
_He never had a chance_  
_And no one even knew_  
_It was really only you_

_So dance, fucker, dance_  
_I never had a chance_  
_It was really only you_

_With a thousand lies_  
_And a good disguise_  
_Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_When you walk away_  
_Nothing more to say_  
_See the lightning in your eyes_  
_See 'em running for their lives_

_Clever alibis_  
_Lord of the flies_  
_Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_When you walk away_  
_Nothing more to say_  
_See the lightning in your eyes_  
_See 'em running for their lives_

Cassy smiled knowing who it was, it was Atem, her Aibou which meant 'partner' in Japanese. she smiled, stepping out of the shower and dressing quickly she left the steamy bathroom and ran down the stairs, only to leap into Atem's arms, "good morning Atem how are you and hows Yugi and Yami?" she asked and Atem picked her off the ground in a tight hug, then placed her back on the floor, "their fine and now Im even more happy so Im good to and good morning too" he said and ran a hand through his hair, which was gravity defining spiked up black hair with crimson red tips, then he had golden-blonde bang that framed his tan/pale face three lighting shaped bangs went up in his hair, Yami's hair was the same, and so was Yugi's but his tips were light violet which match Yugi's beautiful violet eyes. Yami's eyes were more of a mix between violet a crimson, and Atem's were just crimson which match the tips of his hair. "why were you happy this morning?" asked Cassy as they went to pick up Jaden for school, Jaden was Cassy's closest friend now even if its been almost a month they were really close. "same reason that replays in my mind every morning, Aibou" he said as they turned the corner to Jaden's street. Cassy blushed, every time Atem called her 'Aibou'. and almost every time Atem would notice and tease her about it. so this time she hid her blush and laughed, "okay" she said trying her best not to blush, even though Atem and Cassy were close, they never admited that they liked each other a lot. Cassy was the one to knock on Jaden's door. "Jaden!" she called out and Jaden walked out still a little sleepy, "hush please Im still tired!" he whinned, Cassy and Atem giggled and they all walked to Domino High to met up with Yami and Yugi. as they entered the empty school the three heard Anzu screamed out, "Atem!" and wrapped her arms around his neck, Jaden grabbed Cassy's arm. which her hand clenched in a fist, "Anzu get off!" Atem snarled and rip free of her arms, rubbing his throat to make he wasn't hurt. "Anzu the next time you lay a god dam hand on Atem I'll-" Cassy started to say then stopped, "you'll what? hurt me? kill me? oh please he's not your boyfriend, adding the fact that you never told how you really felt and how you know nothing about him" she snarled at Cassy, "I know enough to know he deserves then you! or me..." Cassy turned her head she couldnt bear to see Atem's face but she heard a gasp from him. "Hmm it seems you know your place trash!" Anzu smiled and Cassy blinked back tears. "hey guys I'll met up with you in class kay?" Cassy said and Jaden agreed and pushed the shocked Atem away from Cassy so she was alone, as quickly Cassy ran outside and to the tree she always sat in at lunch, then did she start crying, "Cassy?" a voice floated up to her, drying her eyes quickly she looked down to see Atem, "hi" she said and saw Atem's arms open, her heart almost stopped "come here I want a hug" he said and Cassy climbed down, she hugged him tightly and he hugged her back, "Aibou?" Cassy looked up, "ye-ea-h?" her voice cracked from the crying, "you know when Yami calls Yugi his Aibou they mean partner forever right?" Cassy nodded, "well when I call you Aibou it means the same thing, and I-I just want you to know that." Atem was really red and pulled out of the hug, Cassy whimpered at the cold, and took a breath, "Atem come here" she said and Atem turned, "closer!" she whinned and tugged on his tight black leather shirt, and he stood closer, standing on her tip toes Cassy made their foreheads touch, "I love you, Atem I truly love you" and pulled Atem's chin down and smashed they lips together softly, but Atem had a different way to kiss Cassy, he stuck his tongue out and licked Cassy's bottom lip asking for entrance and with a small meow Cassy opened her mouth, they sat there tasting each other Atem's hands went around Cassy's shoulders and her hands cupped Atem's face, they were ripped apart by two people, "Cassy! I can't believe you would do this!" her grandfather shouted, "same goes for you Atem!" Atem's grandfather yelled, "NO!" they both shouted and called out each others names, Cassy cried out as her grandfather slapped her, Atem heard it and struggled against his, Yugi and Yami ran out of the school and shouted at them, then ran down to them only to see the to lovers crying for each other...


End file.
